


heartbeat

by Amboriel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amboriel/pseuds/Amboriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe some people can learn to keep their hearts steady, body relaxed, through the excitement of sex, but he can't.  Not when he's awake, and moving, with another body moving against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeat

His heartrate goes up, and that's the end of it: the Other Guy comes out to play, and he – he vanishes, for a while, and wakes up who knows where, left only with snatches of memory and fear for what he might have done. He's tried different things; months of meditation, long slow stretches of time devoted to biofeedback. In the end none of them help, not for this. Maybe some people can learn to keep their hearts steady, body relaxed, through the excitement of sex, but he can't. Not when he's awake, and moving, with another body moving against him.

He hadn't had sex for a long time, when Natasha appeared in his hut in Kolkata.

Then, of course, he'd saved the world, done property damage that no-one blamed him for, and found a team.

And met Tony.

Tony, who is more inventive than he has ever before considered possible, and who does not believe in impossibilities or giving up.

He is not thinking any of this, right now, because he is not truly thinking. It is dark, and he is warm and comfortable in the softness of Tony's sheets. There is a body spooned against his back, warm, scent and feel familiar through the haze of sleep on him. Everything in him is as close to contentment as he ever comes, and he does not move when a hand trails along his side.

The hand goes down to his hip and up again, an easy caress that keeps him balanced between waking and sleeping. It moves to his chest, thumbing gently at a nipple, and he sighs. 

He can't track time like this; can't even conceive of the concept; only lay still beneath the hand and the weight of sleep still pressing him down, the slow pulse of his heart in his chest. But after a time the hand drifts downward. 

He becomes aware that he is hard.

There is no urgency associated with this fact. It _is_ , as simple as the fingers curling around his cock, as the length pressing between his thighs. And he is asleep, or almost so, and there is nothing that needs excitement. He is free to simply feel. And... 

He feels _good_ , tired and warm in Tony's bed, Tony's hands on him and Tony's cock rubbing against him and Tony plastered up against his back like a barrier between him and the world, the wakefulness that brings the Other Guy. So he does nothing but enjoy it, slipping backwards from the clarity of awareness into the fog of sleep, letting Tony touch him and stroke him and take care of him.

His heartbeat is slow when he comes, and there is no rumble in the back of his mind. Instead there is a moment of cool air and space against his back, and then a soft cloth against his skin, cleaning him.

He rouses himself, only a little, as Tony slips back into the bed, turning towards Tony as to the sun, sighing out Tony's name. Tony chuckles.

“Was it good for you too, sweetheart?” 

He blinks at him, but Tony's voice is soft and full of affection, and so he starts to answer – yawns halfway through saying “yes” and gives up on it. Tony laughs again, but quietly, the way he does when he's trying to be considerate.

It's good enough. He relaxes back against Tony's chest, sliding towards sleep – it's still dark, and soft, and his heart beats an even tattoo in his chest. There's plenty of time.

He can sleep a little longer.


End file.
